Antennas are used in vehicles, among other applications. A typical vehicle may use several antennas, such as, by way of example only, a cellular antenna, a personal communications service (PCS) antenna, a global positioning system (GPS) antenna, and a satellite radio antenna, among others. Typically, the vehicle has a different antenna performing each of these functions. Such multiple antennas may be mounted together on a vehicle, for example on a roof of the vehicle. However, such use and/or mounting of multiple antennas can be costly to manufacture and/or install on vehicles, and may occupy more than desired space on the vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved antenna, such as for use in connection with a vehicle, for example that provides increased functionality and/or reduced manufacturing and/or installation costs and/or that occupies reduced space on the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.